A Heart we Shouldn't Have
by cortexx
Summary: One week alone in a pizzeria. The animatronics have it to themselves. Sequel has been cancelled, sorry!
1. Prologue

Sunday – 12:00 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

[Freddy]

A whirring sound erupted from the sleeping bear animatronic as he woke up, looking at the camera staring him in the face. He could see his reflection, but that only reminded him of how trapped he felt.

While looking at the camera, the memory struck him that the night-guard had quit his job, after complaining about the animatronics attempting to kill him. And now they were left to fend for themselves, alone in the pizzeria. It was, quite honestly, haunted. By them. By their poor souls. He chuckled to himself, remembering how much fun he had with Michael.

"Hey, boss!" A female voice came from Freddy's right, only able to come from one cheerful animatronics. "Chica." Freddy rumbled in response, not facing the chipper chicken, lest he lash out at how honestly annoying she was.  
"Aw, boss, what's wrong?" She asked again, coming up to face Freddy directly. She had a miniature pout on her face, which quickly disappeared in favour of a massive grin. The bear simply rolled his eyes and pushed Chica out of the way, marching away.

[Bonnie]

Bonnie was the latest of the trio on the stage to wake up, only activating after Chica was pushed off. She saw the absence of Freddy, and the other female's worried face, and decided to make a quick inquiry. "What's up, Chica?"  
"Oh, nothing much, Bon. Though, Freddy's in a terrible mood."  
"Okay. Want me to go see him?"  
Chico considered this, looking up at the ceiling, before returning her gaze and gleeful grin to Bonnie. "Yeah, sure! Though I wouldn't expect to cheer him up."  
Bonnie returned her smile before walking off, following Freddy's visible footprints on the dusty floor.

* * *

**Yes, that's the best I could do. Next chapter will be up later, okay? Review, favourite, and follow if you're liking it. If not, then just wait for the next chapter; I have a feeling you'll like that.  
**-LonlyEverman (Please don't quote me on that)


	2. Night One

Sunday – 12:16 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

A shuffling noise was heard behind the animatronic bear. Freddy turned, only to see Bonnie walking up on him. He gave a dismissive wave of his hand, before turning back to the table he was seated at, putting his head on his hands, a less-than-subtle gesture of either boredom or depression.  
"What's wrong, Freddy?"  
This caused a noticeable shudder from Freddy, who was hiding a small blush, ans wasn't used to people actually using his first name. He was more used to the title 'Boss' or 'Mr. Fazbear.' Still, though, he kept his head down, a single thought trailing through his mind like the muddy shoes of a messy child. Slow and hellish to mop up, that is.  
"You know you can't mope all day. We have an entire week off, starting every day after eight P.M!"  
Still the bear refused to relent, instead relying on the desk.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, undoubtedly that of Bonnie. Freddy's eyes slowly trailed up the lavender lagomorph (Yes, I'm smart…) to hers, though the bear's brows were furrowed. "Please, Bonnie. I wish to be left alone."  
Of course, Bonnie persisted. "C'mon, boss. You can't be this sad. It's not like the night-guard meant something to you."  
"No, it's not."  
"Then what's gotten you so somber?"  
The bear let out a forlorn sigh, then raised his head. "Nothing. I was just… contemplating."  
"Then come on! We still gotta wake Foxy up."

12:20 A.M.

Freddy shuffled forward, reaching Pirate's Cove slowly, Bonnie and Chica chatting behind him. He couldn't be bothered to listen in on them, as he wanted to get this over with. He slowly walked into the cove, looking at the slumped head of Foxy. He reached one of his hands to the fox animatronic's neck and flicked a switch. He knew he was successful when the whir of servos activating resounded, and a creaky, metallic voice spoke "Yo ho ho. Who be daring to mess with Foxy?"  
Freddy rolled his eyes, moving his hand away from Foxy's neck. "It's only us, Foxy. We have the week off, so… no night-guard."  
"Ye be pulling me leg, cap'n."  
"No, I'm afraid not."  
Foxy contemplated this for a second, before he sprouted out a toothy grin. "So, ye be tellin' me we have the pizzeria to ourselves fer the next few days?"  
Freddy just put his hand to his head, and sighed. "Yes, Foxy."  
Foxy just grinned, and walked off. "If ye be needing me, ye'll find me in the office."

2:32 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Freddy had spent most of the last hour in the backroom, moping around – much to the dismay of Bonnie and Chica. The other two had chatted and done a few games in the party room, occasionally taking turns to cheer up Freddy. You can guess how well that worked.  
Loud noises were coming from the office, no doubt Foxy trashing the place, which meant nobody entered there, as Foxy got aggressive when he was attacking something. Like a shark.  
Bonnie stepped into the backstage room, knocking on the door. For some reason, she felt more nervous than earlier. Still, she put up a façade of childish glee, like her friend Chica. "Hey boss."  
"Bonnie." Freddy replied, as down as ever.  
"Are you sure nothing's getting you down?" She asked, moving over to sit on the table.  
"Yes, Bonnie, I'm fine. Just thinking about… Err… Finances."  
"It's our week off, Freddy! Stop being so uptight."  
Freddy sighed once more, leaning back. "Sorry, but I think that I'm the boss here."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just – We just think you're getting everyone down with your attitude."  
Freddy looked straight at the rabbit, an eyebrow raised. "And what am I supposed to do about it?"  
Bonnie chuckled in response, hopping off the table. "Have some fun. Loosen up a bit."  
Freddy once again leaned back, closing his eyes and tilting his hat down. "I'll think about that." He muttered, still in a somber mood. The bear let this all pass by shutting off, which he normally never did during the early hours.

2:50 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"You think he's cute."  
"I don't!"  
"You totally do."  
They went on like that for the next ten minutes, Chica saying Bonnie thought Freddy was cute and Bonnie graciously denying that fact. The nose emanating from the office was slowing down, and the ladies were going to investigate.  
While they were walking down the West Hallway, the pair accidentally ran into Foxy, with his pirate grin and hook. "Ye pretties be lost?" He chortled, fingering the tip of his hook. If anyone could be any more of a pirate than him, they would have to have a flint-lock, peg-leg and galleon to boot. Anyway, enough of my lonely rambling.  
Bonnie let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh… no."  
Chica didn't speak; she was actually too nervous to let out any noise at all.  
"Oh, that be good. So, where be the boss?"  
"He's sleeping. Probably trying to get rid of his bad mood."  
Foxy nodded, letting the hook be. "I see… Now, what'll we be doin' tonight?"  
Beside Bonnie, Chica was rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Well, w-we were just… Just ch-chatting."  
"Oh, what be getting ye so nervous?" Foxy chuckled, leaning in towards the chicken. "With yer expression, it got me thinkin' ye saw a ghost."  
His hook was on Chica's cheek, just pressing hard enough to slightly hurt, but not enough to draw blood/oil. The yellow animatronic tried not to panic, keeping her voice relatively stutterless. Relatively. Well… she tried to, at least. Not saying she succeeded. "N-n-nothing, Fo- Foxy."  
Bonnie looked in between the two. The chicken wasn't blushing, so it was obvious there wasn't any crushing going on. Was it just the malicious air of the pirate fox that had gotten her so nervous? She would have to ask. "Well, Foxy, we had better get going. Got some stuff to talk about."  
She pulled Chica away quickly, causing the hook to slightly pierce the poor little chicken's skin, but the one being dragged kept herself from shrieking.  
When they were far enough away, Bonnie put her to the wall, an incredulous look on her face, and asked "What the hell was that?!"  
"It's just Foxy is so… Well… He always acts as if he's going to kill us, y'know?"  
It was almost painful to see her cheerful friend reduced to such a nervous wreck. This didn't stop Bonnie from sighing, looking back at Chica with an almost disappointed look on her face. "Get your act together. Please. You're just giving him power he shouldn't have."  
Chica had a miserable look on her face, but left Bonnie alone in the room, walking away.

4:49 A.M. – Elsewhere

A mechanical whirring was heard, along with the sound of metal being pieced together, metal being welded, screws being inserted. Something was being built in an old, abandoned factory, by a man with a mask, but no designated name. No name known to any other man, at least. Then the sound of a phone ringing. Construction stopped, as the man plucked a cellphone from his pocket, bringing it to his ear.

"H-Hello? Hello, hello?"

* * *

**Told you it would be up later, hehe. So, hoped you like it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, just so you know. Have a good day!  
-LonlyEverman**

**FNaF is a licensed part of Scott Cawthon's blah-dee-blah. All rights reserved.**

**Updated on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.**


	3. Some Fun for One, but No Games

Monday – 8:00 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy woke up late the next day. Really, there wasn't anything to miss; the two females chatted a bit, and later activated Foxy, whom once again started banging around the office. What he was doing was beyond any of them, but he covered up the windows and kept the doors shut when he was in there.  
"Hey, Freddy." The bear heard a voice behind him, no doubt coming from Chica. When he turned, however, he found himself face to face with Bonnie.  
"Why are you back in here?" He muttered, a venomous hint of anger tainting his voice.  
"Just waiting for you to wake up, boss." The female laughed, sitting on the table Freddy was sleeping next to. Her arm suddenly extended and straightened up the top-hat upon his head, causing a swat from the boss to hide his slight blush.  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
"Please, ma'am, don't touch me."  
"Wow, you're a grump. Chica's right, you do need to loosen up." She giggled, placing her hands in her lamp. "So, are you gonna come out of your cave? Or just sit here and hibernate?"  
Freddy ignored the clever remark and marched out the door, giving her a snort.

Something was weighing down on Freddy's mind; an unbearable secret that he had to withhold, lest anyone get upset, and ruin the weekend. Something enough to poison his internal mood, enough for him to put up a grumpy façade.

Freddy marched onto the stage, throat buzzing with a growl. Chica was nowhere to be seen, which was good, and Foxy was banging around with who knows what. Good. Maybe gave him some time alone.  
The Fazbear decided to take a risky maneuver and hide himself inside Foxy's Pirate Cove, a place few dared to enter. He was one of those few.  
Really, it was a very plain and secluded place, with almost no room to move in, and no decorations. He could understand why Foxy was a bit lacking in the marbles department now. The bear shuffled in and closed the curtain, sitting down with a sigh.

8:43 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

It only took Bonnie the better part of an hour to find Freddy lurking in the cove. She parted the curtains and lowered himself to the bear, who only acknowledged her with a panning of his eyeballs towards her.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's gotten you in the mood?"  
"No."  
"Huh. Well, are you gonna come outside and hang out with us?"  
Freddy rotated his head towards her, and gave another sigh. "I suppose I can come out." He muttered, attempting to raise himself.  
Bonnie offered him a hand, which he took, concealing a blush very well. "Thank you." He muttered, stepping out of the cove.  
"Just don't tell Foxy I was here."  
"I wouldn't, boss."

9:25 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

"So, boss, what are we going to talk about?" Chica began, her head cocked with a gleeful smile crossing it, as was usual of her to have.  
"I don't care." He muttered in reply, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
Chica gave him an uncertain look, before tapping her lips with her finger. "Any game you want to play? Anything you want to do that you couldn't previously?"  
Freddy sighed once more. Oh, he wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. He wanted them to have fun this week. So he relied on a simple grievous shake of his head, eyes still fixated on the wall to avoid eye contact with the females.  
Bonnie leaned in to whisper something in Chica's ear, resulting in both of them giggling. Freddy rolled his eyes once more, moving forward towards the pair. "What is it?" He inquired, arms undressing to hang by his sides.  
"Nothing." Chica replied, trying to stop her giggles. "Not that you would be interested in, anyway."  
Freddy raised an eyebrow and moved over to them, placing his hand on Chica's shoulder. She also raised an eyebrow, putting her hand to her mouth in an amateur attempt at hiding a blush. "Really?" Freddy snorted, lowering his hand at the female's obvious discomfort. "Okay, then. I'll leave you alone to discuss your… nothing."

10:06 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie was on the brink of laughing at Chica's predicament. "What?" Chica asked, her voice cracking slightly. "You're blushing!" Bonnie couldn't help letting out a few guffaws out, but stopped after the first few. "Are you crushing on him?"  
Chica laced her fingers, lowering her gaze. Eventually, she nodded, a sign of her surrender.  
Bonnie sighed and leaned back against the wall, shaking her head. "Oh, poor you. You had to choose the only one that you couldn't ever possibly get, didn't you?"  
Chica also sighed, very embarrassed. "Well… I think I'll leave you alone, Chica. Going to go find Freddy. Again."  
The yellow chicken just gave a little nod, sitting down to curl up.

9:37 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie found Freddy wandering around the halls, silently laughing to himself. She placed an arm on his shoulder, which caused him to turn, wiping the smile off his face. "Oh. It's you." He muttered, distaste in his voice to conceal a small dose of happiness.  
"Yes. It is me. You're acting so weird nowadays. Just an hour ago you were moping around, and now you're laughing at Chica's c- blushing?" She almost slipped up and spilled the beans, though they were very plainly already spilt. "Sorry, but I find enjoyment in… the small things." He chuckled, keeping that smile off his face. "Anyway, are you here just to chastise me, or is there something else you wished to say?"  
Bonnie sighed again, removing her hand. "Well, no. Just… think about other's feelings, okay?"  
Freddy just nodded, playing along. After Bonnie left, he let out a content sigh, continuing his path down the corridor.

3:45 A.M. – Somewhere

A masked figure chuckled as the figure was being constructed. Every time a new one was built, but each one was inevitably scrapped to the despair of the other one attending. This other one had a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a pen, watching the entire operation in distaste.

"What are you up to?" He thought to himself, writing something down quickly.

4:45 – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy sat down on the stage, Chica absent, and Bonnie moving over to him. "Hey." She greeted, sitting down beside him. His heart jumped for a second… No. He didn't have a heart. It was the inevitable fact of his life. Animatronics don't have hearts… right?

Freddy nodded in reply, leaning back to lie down. Bonnie laughed a bit, then shuffled over to the corner of the stage, making a bit of room where she could stay for now.

* * *

**Whoot! I was able to put the next chapter up! Please review. I will give you cookies.**

**Peace out,**

**-LonlyEverman**

**Oh, you read the last chapter. Copyright rules still apply.**


	4. Awkward Situation

Freddy leaned his head back, resting his head to sleep. Darkness slowly consumed his mind, as he was thrown onto the floor.

**Hey guys, LonlyEverman here. Quick warning about the gore here. If you don't like gore, I recommend leaving right now, okay? Because there is gore in these next paragraphs.  
****And I mean leaving the story, because this is a plot-point. So if you don't like gore but want to keep reading, stomach it.**

It was an odd room. It looked like the backstage, but… different. There was almost a presence inside it. He turned his head left and right, before he heard a door open, and five kids came into the room. Behind them, a suit much like the bear's exoskeleton – except golden - came walking through. It struck him as odd that the suit was moving so… fluently. Not as stiff as the suits at daytime. He attempted to move, but couldn't. One by one, the kids sat down, looking at the golden animatronic for him to do something.

Much to Freddy's dismay, it did do something, but not as pleasant as any of the kids made it seem like it would be.

The supposed animatronic raised its hands to its head, pulling it off to reveal not an endoskeleton, but a human with a purple mask on. He slowly removed the suit, throwing it into the corner at a chair, where it slumped over and stayed there. Then he pulled out a knife, and moved forward.

Towards the first kid.

Freddy heard a scream as the knife bore down upon the child, a small boy wearing an eyepatch, who looked to be about eight. The man stabbed him twice more, causing enormous amounts of blood to pump out of his small chest.

Slowly, the man looked up, raising his knife, and threw it at the head of the next one. A girl, about the same age as the first, who had a purple bow in her hair. That bow would be splattered with blood as the knife struck, easily penetrating the skull, hitting multiple veins, and finally reaching the brain. The man didn't leave her death up to chance, though she would obviously die in the next few minutes; he went over, pulled out the knife, and stabbed her in the heart, causing even more blood to spray out.

The cycle continued, with the purple man killing each child in more gruesome ways than the last. The murderer seemed to take the least amount of mercy with this one, a boy of about ten, whom he disemboweled slowly, ripping his chest open and then grabbing the boy's heart. Freddy could hear one final scream as the boy's heart was crushed, and the purple man stood up, covered in blood from head to toe. With his knife, he walked towards the animatronic, and raised it, prepared to strike at Freddy's heart.

Tuesday – 8:00 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie was holding Freddy close, trying to calm down the panicky bear as he slept. She stroked his head gently, shushing him every so often, as his nightmare continued. When his eyes flashed awake, he let out one more frightened sigh, before turning to look at Bonnie.  
Bonnie closed her eyes, prepared for her boss to lash out at her.  
But no. She heard nothing from the bear. The purple bunny looked down at Freddy, and saw that he was resting his eyes again, a look of silent contentment on his face.

With a sigh of relief, the rabbit stroked his head once more, and risked kissing the bear's forehead quickly. When this didn't disturb him, she lied down, slightly blushing.

Same Time – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Glaring at the scene, someone let out a huff, before rushing off through the halls. The someone tried to hold in a sob, but failed, letting out a wail that lasted a few seconds, but not able to wake those sleeping in the stage.

9:20 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie woke up before Freddy, hearing someone giggle. She raised her head, and saw Chica, hands holding a camera, lips pursed to hold in her laughter. Bonnie would've questioned it, had she not realized she was curled up with her boss, hand on his scalp. She widened her eyes, telling Chica to shush it, and slowly getting out of her admittedly comfortable position, trying to hide her mad blush.

Freddy woke up after that, rubbing his eyes, just to see Bonnie over there blushing and Chica giggling, holding a camera. The bear raised an eyebrow and stood up, placing his hands behind him, striding over to the pair. "And what are you laughing at today?"

Bonnie looked like she was going to have a heart-attack. She tried to grab at the camera to steal it, but was unsuccessful, as Chica was faster than her by a long shot. She showed the camera to Freddy, who raised both eyebrows and began blushing as well, putting his hand to his mouth.

"Fr-"  
The bear just raised his hand, lowering his head, and pointed at the backroom.  
Bonnie nodded in submission, slowly making her way towards the room gestured to.  
"May I see that?" Freddy murmured. Chica, scared out of her wits, handed the camera to Freddy. "Err… Here you go."

Freddy opened the door to the backroom, shivering at the sight of it. His nightmare appeared to be affecting him. Bonnie was sitting at the table, twiddling her thumbs. Freddy pulled up another chair and seated himself, looking at the camera image.  
"Explain, please." His voice was still low and croaky, his gaze still fixed on the image below him.  
"Look, Freddy…"  
"Yes?" His head slowly turned towards her, blue eyes sharp with an unidentifiable emotion.  
"You were having a nightmare, and…"  
Freddy nodded, putting the camera down.  
"It looked like you were gonna flake out. You were panicky, taking quick breaths, and sometimes you- you screeched."  
He began to grimace, closing his eyes.  
"So I tried to calm you down, y'know? Don't want you dying on me." The bunny looked like she was going to cry, attempting to avert her eyes from Freddy's probing blue ones.  
"I… I see."  
"Look, I'm sorry-"  
"I said," Freddy opened his eyes abruptly, raising his voice a bit. "I see."  
Bonnie nodded, keeping her mouth shut, engulfing the room in an odd silence.  
"So, Bonnie…" The bear began, picking up the camera, only to fling it across the room.  
"Make sure it doesn't happen again."  
Baffled, Bonnie nodded, heading towards the door.  
"And, Bonnie?"  
She froze right by the handle. She was so close to getting out of there…  
"Th-Thank you."  
Her head turned to look at Freddy, who was sitting in the chair, almost crying. She quickly escaped the room, making sure not to slam it.

10:24 A.M. – Elsewhere

"I think it's done." One of them spoke. The one with the clipboard.  
"Yes, I believe it is." The other one did as well, almost hissing with each word.  
"Call him. Tell him we're going to start in a week." The clipboard one again.  
"Of course, sir." The masked one nodded, pulling out his cellphone and punching in a number.  
"Make sure to build others like this. I will see you soon."  
"Yes, sir. I'll oversee operations myself."

* * *

**Heh heh heh... Hope you liked it. This is me being gory for some reason. Review if you liked it!**

**If you want the copyright stuff, go see 'Night One.'**

**This chapter was inspired by RollieMcfly27's very popular FreddyxBonnie story. Go read it! It's called 'Love that never melts away'. GO! It's beautiful!**

**Yours truly,  
**_**-Lonlyeverman**_


	5. Aftermath

Tuesday - 9:24 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie nervously closed the door behind her, relieved that the situation hadn't gotten too far out of hand.  
"So, Bon… What's going on with Freddy?" Chica asked, sitting on the stage, quite alone.  
"I have no idea. Though, he just wants us to not speak of it."  
"Oh, really? Thought he would be angrier."  
Bonnie sighed, moving over to one of the party tables. She pulled out a chair to sit own in, put her arms down, and plopped her head against them. "Me too, Chica. Me too."

Same Time – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back in his chair. Was it bad that he felt good about that morning? Probably. But now was not the time to ponder about that… No, that heavy thing still weighed on his mind. Maybe it was time to forget about that, and pursue other things.

2:32 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Most of the morning, Bonnie and Chica distanced themselves from each other, trying to keep themselves from mention of earlier. Freddy also managed to get out of the backroom, but really didn't manage to spend too much time with anyone.  
Freddy sighed, stalking through the hallways, eyes and head downcast.  
The bear heard a noise, which caused him to go alert and look up, only for him to see Bonnie tripping over his foot. He twisted around and caught her by the hand, barely managing to stop her from hitting the ground face-first.  
Bonnie got to her feet quickly, trying to say sorry, but stumbling over her words.  
Freddy shook his head, chuckling, moving to walk away.  
Because of that, Bonnie decided to follow in suit, with no complaint from her boss.  
"So, Freddy, you've decided to come out of your little shell?"  
"It appears so."  
The silence continued a bit, with Bonnie holding her shoulders, like she was trying to warm up.  
A very awkward silence.  
"And what made you want to follow me, miss?" Freddy inquired, still not facing Bonnie's direction.  
"Well, just wanted to say thank you for catching me, I guess." She replied, giving a bit of a shrug.  
"Better not hope I'm going to do it again." The bear grumbled in response, stopping suddenly. "This way's to the office, and I don't think we want to go in there."  
"Agreed." Bonnie mumbled, stopping beside him. "So, back to the stage?"  
Freddy thought about this, furrowing his brows, then nodded.

3:03 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie sat with Freddy on the otherwise empty stage, leaning against the wall. They still didn't engine in any meaningful conversation, though; they just sat.  
Freddy let out a sigh (as they did often, for some reason), stretching his arms, while Bonnie picked up her guitar and played a quick tune.  
"You're really good at that." Freddy commented, giving her a small smile.  
"Thanks. Though, it's just a hobby." She replied, smiling sheepishly.  
Freddy then yawned, and stood up. "Sorry, but I think I need more sleep. Didn't get enough last night."  
Bonnie grinned, setting her guitar back down. "Just try not to freak out this time, 'kay?"  
"Hmph."

5:00 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy was sitting on the stage, the sun slowly setting over the horizon, Bonnie leaning against him and snoring. Well, it was as good as his day could be. Probably.

Slowly, the bear sat up, making sure not to wake Bonnie, and moved onwards to a hallway. As he approached it, slowly, his senses dulled, and he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was staring into the face of the man he had seen murder five children, in his nightmare. He tried to move his arms, but they were pinned down, as were his feet. The purple man chuckled, brought out a knife, and stabbed into Freddy's chest.

8:41 P.M. – Elsewhere

The two men stood together again, looking into the green eyes of a blue face. "This one is good. And what of the next in the line?" The clipboard one asked, writing down something with his pen. "It'll be up and running soon enough." The masked one replied.

Then another came up, nervously tapping the masked one's shoulder. "Uh… er, boss?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think I've- I've got something."

* * *

**Heyo, managed to get this out today. Sorry, but I think I'll have to switch the schedule to the normal Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday schedule. Also sorry that this one is shorter; maybe I'll make a 2000 word one next time. Though I doubt it.**

**250 views?! Damn, thank you guys! So, anyway, I'll see you next time.**

**-LonlyEverman**

**P.S.  
"Uh, hello? H-hello, hello?  
Could you maybe, uh, review this story?  
Yeah, okay, thanks. Sorry for such a short call, but, uh...  
No, it's nothing, don't need to worry.  
So, I'll see you tomorrow, at the birthday, okay?  
****Y-yeah, okay."**

**Hope nothing goes bad tomorrow, eh? *evil chuckle***


	6. A Little Bit Later

Bonnie looked at the slumped form of Freddy that she was leaning on, silently smiling, before coming to realize what she was doing.

Yet again, she was physically close to the boss… except this time was completely unprovoked. She was just leaning on him. Slowly, the lavender rabbit lifted her arms and head away from the bear, slowly scooting over to make room. Make sure she didn't accidentally lean on him.

7:12 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy felt the knife pierce, letting out a small yowl of pain, before realizing that what was coming out of his body wasn't oil or electricity, but a red, sticky fluid.  
Blood.  
This disturbed the animatronic even more, as he quieted the scream, even though the pain was still resounding throughout him.

The masked man chuckled a bit, spinning the knife, before taking it to Freddy's right arm and cutting him multiple times, smiling as the blood poured out slowly, and so did the bear's screams. Then he moved over to the left, cutting it once, twice, and then… he stopped. He stopped moving. His plastered on smile just froze as he was lifting the knife, stuck in time.

Freddy tried his arms, and they broke through, his wrists bruised. He did the same to his feet, and began moving around on the purple man, watching him.

And then he fell…

Fell…

Back onto the stage.

Tuesday - 7:20 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy was sitting where he originally was, like he never moved. Except, Bonnie wasn't leaning on him… He checked his arms, lifting them up with a small creak of metal, and they were fine. Though, his wrists were still bruised… How odd. The bear checked his ankles, which were also discoloured. He sighed, scooting over to Bonnie, and pretending that he never moved.

3:00 A.M. – Wednesday – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie seemed to be first awake again, lifting her eyes up to find herself in a situation similar to the one she was in before. How odd. Maybe Freddy actively moved over to her…? She smiled a bit, her maroon gaze flying over the sleeping giant. Her heart seemed to beat faster at this moment, looking at Freddy… Her boss. The smile dissipated as she lifted her head, rubbing the back of her neck, now sore from her position. Freddy was just her boss, and an occasional casual friend…

3:01 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy lifted his eyelids, teal gaze floating over the uncertain face of Bonnie, who was gazing off into the distance. He yawned slightly, stretching his arms out and sighing.  
"Have a good sleep?" Bonnie asked, smiling again.  
He was tempted to say not really, but withheld himself. Instead, he nodded slowly, putting his hands back down.  
"I wonder where Chica is."  
For some reason, when Freddy heard these words, he felt something fall in his heart. He didn't understand it, but what crossed his mind was a thought; why couldn't he and Bonnie be alone?

Still, the bear thought about this, looking for his top-hat and bowtie. "I'll go check, after I find my things…"  
Bonnie cleared her throat, gesturing to the side of her. "Right here, boss."

Freddy nodded, grabbing his things and putting them on. "Thank you."

3:23 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy searched the hallways, holding a flashlight firmly in one hand, scanning everywhere. And yet, no Chica. He decided to go check Pirate's Cove, opening up the curtains…

And there was no Foxy, either.

Then he tried the office, attempting to open the doors…

Nothing.

3:57 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy returned almost empty-handed, except for the obvious flashlight.

Bonnie looked frightened at the prospect that two of their friends had disappeared from the pizzeria, leaving them alone. She went over and grabbed her guitar, plucking some melancholy strings, before setting it down to sit by Freddy.

Freddy put his arm around her, trying to comfort the bunny. "You can cry if you need to."

And she did.

It almost broke his heart to see her cry for so long, letting out every single sob that she seemed to have in her body. He patted her back and shoulder, muttering some 'shhs' and 'there-theres.' Eventually, Bonnie closed the floodgates, letting out one more whimper while Freddy wiped a tear from her face.

Her best friend in the world, her co-worker, the person that had been with her through thick and thin, was gone. Completely.

4:27 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie rocked herself back and forth, her eyes closed, tears still running down. "Bonnie? Are you all right?"  
Her head turned, and she looked at Freddy, who had a truly compassionate look on his face, as he wiped off another tear. Slowly, she shook her head, and let it hang limp, trying to avert eye contact.

Chica was kidnapped or worse. And she had slept through the incident… Oh, where was her friend?

11:56 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie figured she had fallen asleep, as when she lifted her eyes, it was bright outside. She felt something on her back, and when she looked, it was a blanket. Her eyes then drifted over to Freddy, who was curled up right next to her.  
She sighed once more, which visibly disturbed Freddy. He lifted his head, and blinked sleepy eyes, looking at her drowsily. "Look who's up." He yawned, shifting his shoulders.  
She suffered a nervous chuckle, interrupted by an unfortunate grimace across her features.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" He inquired, blinking his eyes awake.

Bonnie simply shrugged, slightly uncomfortable at their situation.

Freddy nodded. It was understandable, to be uncertain of what to do today and the rest of the week they had to themselves – at this thought, his heart seemed to stop for a couple of seconds. He was going to be stuck in the pizzeria alone with his female coworker. This seemed like a set-up, almost; a mixture of too good to be true and an absolutely horrible idea.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't feel like sitting around here for another day. I'm going to go stretch my legs."  
Bonnie simply nodded, grabbing the blanket tightly and following in suit.

12:04 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"Well, we've got the arcades." He gestured to two old arcade machines, which were basically just Freddy Fazbear re-skins of arcade classics. "Nah. We don't have any money on us."  
"Point. What about music? You've established you being good at the guitar. I wouldn't mind listening for a few da- I mean, minutes." That was possibly the first time he tripped over his words. How odd.  
"Not right now. Is there anything else?"  
Freddy silently thought about that, then shook his head grimly. "No, apparently not."  
"Wow, our pizzeria sucks."  
"Yeah, basically."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Wow. So, I was working on this since yesterday, and ended up cutting a total of 500 words from the final product. Yes, I was close to 2000 words. Well, too bad.  
**

**PM me for more FNaF story ideas! **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, you guys! I'm glad you like my fanfic, and personalities. Being a certified roleplayer really helps with this stuff.**

**Au revoìr, mon ami! I will see you on Thursday... Unless you want me to upload something tomorrow. Depends, yes?**

**Sincerely,  
****_-LonlyEverman_**

**P.S.  
****I removed Chica and Foxy because they were more minor. Also added someone else...**


	7. Newbie

3:14 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy followed Bonnie through the halls, back to the stage. "Maybe they're locked up in the office." He suggested meekly, trying to support Bonnie with the idea that they were alive.  
"I think they'd be trying to get out if they were – and we'd hear that." She muttered darkly on response, approaching where they were going to sit and twiddle their thumbs for the next few days.

Another idea shot down by Bonnie, it seemed. She was right, though; one can't really get out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria without a key, which nobody had – not even Freddy. Anywhere else had been checked multiple times, and Freddy was a very thorough guy. They were simply gone, and there wasn't anything they could do.

Freddy inhaled once, letting out a deep sigh and sitting on the stage. Bonnie picked up her guitar and sat with him, plucking some strings as the bear but his arm around the lavender rabbit. Bonnie didn't push him away, just gave a grimace and stopped plucking strings. Freddy gave her an expecting look, not smiling quite yet…

When Bonnie began actually playing a certain songs, the bear perked up, recognizing it. He asked her to restart, and then marched off, looking for something. When he returned, a microphone was firmly grasped in his hand, and he allowed the corner of his mouth to creep sideways into a slightly lopsided smile. Bonnie simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it; she just strummed the guitar once more and began playing a tune.

Of course, for copyright reasons, I can't put the song in here, but imagine it's the song 'The Show Must Go On' from MandoPony.

3:21 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

After their small musical escapade, they heard banging around in one of the ventilation shafts. Of course, being Freddy, he had to check it out, and Bonnie being Bonnie stuck around because she was stubborn.

Freddy approached the entrance to the vent, the microphone gone from his hand, and replaced with a flashlight. He swung it around inside the vent, turned to nod at Bonnie, and then crawled in, searching for the source of noise.

It took him a few minutes to check the first ventilation shaft, and when he found nothing, he exited it, falling to the ground with Bonnie beside him.  
"Not very graceful at getting out, are you?"  
"Oh, shut up."

Freddy dusted his shoulders and arms, then moved on to the next vent, crawling in to look around. He ended up the same, mainly scuttling around, slowly patrolling the vent with his flashlight, before dropping again; however, this time, it was into Bonnie's arms.

Freddy jumped out of the female bunny's arms, clearing his throat and hiding a blush, albeit not very well. When he finally moved over to the next vent, Bonnie sighed, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. There was a very obvious tension between the two, so strong you could practically pluck it from the air and use it as a bludgeon to kill the masked man from Freddy's nightmare, and the air was heavy with something – whether it was awkwardness with each other, thoughts that Foxy and Chica were gone, or just curiosity at the banging around in the walls, it was there.

Freddy climbed into the final vent, waving the flashlight around more erratically, searching for something. He heard some more banging around, and scooted forward, only able to see a yellow form drop through the vent exit. "Hey!" The bear yelled out, the sound reverberating quickly through the vents, causing some pain to his ears.  
When Freddy dropped down, Bonnie was holding the golden figure, pinning his arms behind his back. Freddy offered a smile to her, then waved the light directly in his eyes. "Explain your presence in the ventilation shafts."

3:32 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

"I-I told you, I don't know. I just sort of, woke up here…" The golden animatronic mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
Freddy grumbled, pacing in front of the newcomer. Raising an eyebrow at Bonnie, he pointed the flashlight back at the mysterious visitor. "Can you at least tell us your name?"  
"It-It's Golden Freddy."  
Bonnie let out a questioning sound, just as Freddy dropped his flashlight, almost in shock. "Golden Freddy? Are… Are you a replacement to me?"  
Goldie just shook his head, sitting farther into his seat, like he was trying to hide himself. "Not that- Not that I know of, n-no."

Freddy sighed once more, turning to Bonnie. "What should we do with him?"  
"I don't know, but…"  
"But what?"  
"Honestly, I don't trust him. Kind of suspicious, if you ask me."  
Freddy pondered this, tapping his chin, cerulean eyes deep in thought. "Let's allow him to come with us, and if he makes any suspicious move, we'll know he's guilty."  
Bonnie nodded in agreement, leaning to look at the new addition to their team. "Sounds good."

5:23 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy had taken Goldie to the backroom after him complaining about being tired. Freddy pulled out a chair, and waited for the yellow bear to sit down, politely tapping his foot.  
Nervously, the animatronic shuffled over, plopping down in the chair, closing his eyes to sleep.  
Freddy moved towards the door, keeping his eyes on Goldie. When he didn't move, Freddy took the opportunity to rush out, closing the door behind him.  
"How is he?" Bonnie whispered, standing right by the door.  
"Asleep, far as I can see. Though, he's right – I think I've had a long and awkward day."  
Bonnie nodded, moving to the stage. Freddy sat down first, leaning against the wall, prepared to sleep. Then the rabbit came and sat nearby, but not too close. She didn't want to repeat any of the incidents that had happened in previous nights.

8:09 P.M. – Elsewhere

"How many have we made?"  
"So far, two."  
"Which ones remain?"  
"The bear and the rabbit, sir."  
"Good. Those are the only remaining ones."  
"I'll start construction right away."  
As the man walked away, the masked one chuckled, starting his path in the opposite direction. Today had been a good day…

* * *

**Hey, guys, sorry this one's so late. Bunch of stuff happening, with me being sick, and my leg injured, so...yeah. Hopefully you enjoy this one.  
HAWT DIGGITY DAYUM! 750 views! That's the most I've gotten in a story yet. Thank you, everyone! I'll be sure to be more active than I was this.**

**Yours truly (as always),  
LonlyEverman**


	8. Accidents Happen

A few days past, uneventful. They passed as normal as the previous nights; some singing, dancing, with Goldie usually just watching nervously or deep in thought. When one of them asked, he enigmatically just shrugged, or stuttered himself out of the moment. It was confusing to the two – Bonnie and Freddy tried, but nothing seemed to work. His jaw just stayed shut.

Saturday, 3:04 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy was pacing the halls, hands firmly clasped behind his back. Bonnie was napping, as she occasionally did sometimes, and Goldie was somewhere – probably banging around in the vents, for that matter.

The animatronic bear stepped forward, and then stopped. His blue eyes looked forward, and then he saw Goldie curled up in the fetal position against a wall.  
"Hey! What's going on?" He yelled, walking over towards him.  
"N-n-n-n-n-nothing." Came the reply of the other, still not facing it.  
Freddy skeptically raised an eyebrow, tapping a toe once. "Yes, and I should believe that why…?"  
Goldie didn't reply.  
"Well, then, I'll… leave you to it..?"  
Still he didn't reply. Freddy just shook his head and walked off, keeping an eye on the animatronic.

And for one second, he swore he could've seen Goldie's blue eyes flash black.

3:09 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Normally on a Saturday, the pizzeria would be completely flooded with families too annoyed at their children's whining that they spoiled them.  
This was not a normal Saturday.  
There were only three souls inside the building, with access to almost all of it – excluding the office and a saferoom. Nobody knew what lay in the saleroom, and for some reason, the office door was tightly shut, and the window was covered over. How that happened was beyond the animatronics, but they seemed to accept it.  
Two of them, of course, were missing – Foxy and Chica – which was also beyond them, and made them slightly paranoid, and Bonnie depressed.

He was completely alone in that manner, walking through a hallway. When he thought about that, it weighed down upon his soul. Even when he tried to change into a more chipper animatronic, it failed in the end.  
But maybe… Maybe, he wasn't alone. Bonnie was there. And, he was quite beside himself on this, she was kind of… beautiful, in a way. Of course, there wasn't a possibility he could ever say that out loud and keep his actual dignity, but the thought bounced around his head anyway, lighting a spark in his soul.

Not enough to lift the weight off of it, but enough to make the corner of his mouth rise a centimeter.

4:32 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie somehow woke herself up with her own snoring. Her neck jolted forward as she caught herself on a breath, shaking her head to wake up her still sleepy brain. Letting out an enormous yawn, she rose, finding herself alone on the stage.

Taking two steps forward, she landed on the floor with a satisfying thump, her impact not enough to hurt, but still enough to wake her up a little bit more.

The lavender animatronic continued her way down the hall, maroon eyes scanning the area for any signs of the other. Others – she had to remind herself they had a visitor.

Golden Freddy. Why was that one even here? It seemed like he was a Freddy impersonator, maybe made to replace him – but in what event would Freddy need to be replaced?

Or maybe he was just supposed to act as another member of the band, a sort of twin brother to Freddy. She still wouldn't take that, as nobody could replace Foxy or Chica, not with her still alive and kicking.

Her pace increased as the thought stream churned, fueling her rising anger – that is, until she tripped over a form on the ground.

This time, there was no Freddy to catch her.

She hit the ground, hands raised in front to maybe catch herself; of course, they slipped on the sleek wooden floor, causing her head to bang into said wooden floor.  
A gasp resounded in her ear, and then a gasp on the far side of the doorway. Damn, the floor hurt more than she expected; a groan managed to escape her throat, before she decided to take another short nap.

4:41 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Goldie gasped as a purple figure tripped over him. Something twitched inside of him, and he rose to his feet almost instantly, breathing in and out deep chunks of air. Somehow.  
"Why."  
He took a step forward, golden foot hitting the floor harder than he expected.  
"Did."  
If his looks could kill, Bonnie would be a corpse, which the golden one would wholeheartedly burn.  
"You… You killed me."  
He took another step forward, this time over Bonnie's head, and kicked it into the floor.  
Then his vision suddenly flickered, and he realized what he had done - but it was too late. Freddy had entered the hallway, and gasped as well, rushing towards the confused impostor.

When he arrived, Goldie was stuttering like a maniac, not able to get one word out.  
Of course, Freddy decided the time for action was over, drew back his arm, and sent a punch careening into the gold animatronic's face, satisfyingly breaking something.  
"You won't hurt her. Or me. Or anyone." The bear growled under this breath, before his entire expression changed, him going towards Bonnie.  
"Bonnie – Bonnie, c'mon. Bon?" He asked worriedly, picking up her head.  
A sticky substance had erupted from the rupture, which only strengthened Freddy's rage. Slowly, he picked her up, carrying her over to the stage, so he could see what he could do.  
"F...Freddy?" Came a soft voice from his arms.  
Blue eyes glanced downwards, looking at Bonnie, who seemed dazed and confused, but still somehow happy.  
"Shh… Yes, it's me… Everything will be alright." Halfheartedly, he approached the stage, placing her down gently, the last words that he had spoken trying to bolster his hope.

It didn't work very well.

8:14 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Bonnie opened her lavender eyelids once again. She felt rested.  
In front of her, she saw Freddy worriedly tapping his fingers against the stage floor, looking up at the ceiling. A whimper signaled her boss to turn around in a motion that was almost blurry.  
"Are you okay?" Freddy wondered, scooting over to her, eyes genuinely worried for once. Last time he had been worried this badly was some time ago, the circumstances of which she could barely remember. However, she did know it had something to do with Foxy. Maybe when he got shut off…?  
The train of thought ended with a small downward motion of her head, a feeble attempt to nod. Freddy gave another worried look at her, before sighing, and placing his hand on hers. "You know… you should sleep."  
"Yes… but I feel rested."  
"I know, but you were hurt enough to go blank for a while…"  
"How long?"  
Freddy considered this, finally saying "Four hours."  
"Four? Hours?"  
"Yeah."  
Bonnie sighed once more, noticing the blanket around her for the first time. She hadn't really been paying attention to herself much, but now that she noticed it, she saw she was curled up in a blanket, a bandage wrapped around her forehead, and a pillow behind her head.  
She leaned forward, and in a motion she barely understood herself, kissed Freddy on the cheek.  
"Thank you." She murmured, smiling gratefully, but still dazed at her sudden action.

Immediately, he started blushing.

8:42 P.M. - Elsewhere

The masked man snickered, marching his way through serene city streets. It was still raining, but what did he care? He loved the rain. Under his boots, it made satisfying splashing noises, which somehow reminded him of blood.  
He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone; it was a tall man, wearing a business suit, a bushy moustache covering his upper lip, and umbrella opened above his head.  
"Watch where you're going." He huffed. Unfortunately, those would be his last words, as he felt a sharp pain across his neck, and then nothingness.

9:06 P.M. – Elsewhere

"Where's your boss?" A policeman asked the man with a clipboard.  
"Out – we weren't informed of where." The clipboard man replied, nervously swaying from side to side.  
"Well, you'll have to move out of the way; we're investigating rumors to ease the populace.  
That really set the clipboard man off edge; he panicked. He panicked a little too much.

He barely had time to react himself when the bullet pierced the poor man's skull, crunching through and entering the brain.

* * *

**It's finally here! So, schedule change again. I will upload once during the week, okay? No more, no less. Unless I feel like it.**

**So sorry this one was late as well; catching things up in real life, and my followed authors publishing new stuff. I was contained within the credits of my favourite story of all time. Seriously, right now, go check it out, or else; it's by RollieMcfly27, and his most recent story. Kay? Kay.**

**In other news, there will only be about two more chapters in this story, not including the epilogue.**

**Oh, and don't worry, guy that reviewed twice... There will be more. *evil chuckle, hand tapping***

**So, with that out of the way, expect me back next week. Please favourite, follow, and review. Au revoir.**

**YOURS SO BLOODY TRULY,**

**-LonlyEverman**


	9. Catching Up

Tuesday, 9:03 P.M. – Somewhere

A few bumps awoke the yellow animatronic, her eyes suddenly blinking to life. She let out a yawn, and tried to stretch, but found her hands bound behind her waist, stuck to the wall. Her feet were also locked down, strapped to the floor. Suddenly, said floor seemingly floated in the air for half a second, then came back down, which struck the chicken as obvious evidence that she was in a truck.

'She' turned out to be 'they,' as Foxy was locked down opposite her, hands bound in a unique fashion – each one locked to the wall on their opposing shoulder, that is. His feet were simply bound to the floor, though, so that meant that whomever had abducted them had also taken precautions.

Damn.

She sighed, then hissed air at the slumbering Foxy animatronic. He wasn't snoring, so that probably meant he was offline.

Damn again.

Suddenly, a door opened vertically, and a figure stepped in, closing said door behind him. He was clad in all purple, with a mask to boot, one that a harlequin would use in medieval times. But purple. In his hand sat a knife, obviously balanced for him.

Chica felt a growl of anger resonate from her throat, as she struggled to free herself from her bonds. The man just strode over, laughing ominously, and then crouched beside her, knife still in hand.  
"Don't you worry, li'l chicken; you're safe here." The man was putting on a very obvious fake Texan accent for whatever reason, the mask probably showing how he was grinning underneath it.

He reached out a hand, then curled it underneath Chica's beak, stroking it once. "Don't you worry at all. We have plans for you." Luckily for the female's ears, he dropped the accent, instead whispering the words to where she could barely hear it. They were ominous, but knowing. And that mask was still grinning at her, beginning to set her off edge.

Still, she stayed silent, waiting with a gulp for his next move. He just huffed once, stood up, and then began laughing like a child. A sound that shouldn't have come from him.

Wednesday, 2:04 P.M. – Anonymous Truck

Foxy still hadn't been activated yet, but Chica was allowed the pleasure of walking around for five minutes earlier, before getting locked down again. She tried to bite them, but they somehow avoided her attacks. Probably because she was the least violent of their quartet, the most being Mr. Fazbear himself – whom she had gotten over, by the way.  
Bonnie definitely suited him more.

Thursday, 4:45 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Another day had passed, and Chica finally noticed the camera in the corner of the mobile truck. She hadn't felt it stop in the days she was awake, so that was… odd. During her five minutes of walking around, she noticed the camera following her for obvious reasons.

Thursday, 5:07 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy was watching outside at the busy roads of the outside, where humans drove around in their enormous metal boxes. They, luckily, weren't supposed to go outside, and didn't want to, as everything they needed was in here.  
"Hey, boss, what's going on?" Bonnie approached, grinning chipperly, as per usual.  
"Just watching outside." Freddy sighed in response, leaning closer to the glass pane. He saw a truck pass by; a ten-wheeler, with a giant box in the back. There was a logo, and although slightly fuzzy through the window, it was still legible.

Freddy Fazbear's Machinery.

The bear frowned, but dismissed it, as the truck had already passed by with a small stop. Probably to look at their parent company.

Thursday, 5:09 P.M. – Anonymous Truck

For the first time in a couple of days, Chica felt the perpetual motion come to a halt, but only for a minute. When it did stop, the jester man walked in, another perpetual thing plaguing him, that being his façade of a smile. He passed Chica by, and reached behind Foxy's neck, in a motion Chica recognized as turning him on or off.

Foxy shuddered, then began convulsing, like he was having a seizure. His eye finally opened, and his jaw slid downwards, letting two words out:  
"Beware… ye…"

Then he let out one more gasp, tried to free himself, and gave up, closing his eyes again to sleep. Though, this time, it was willingly.

Friday, 3:39 P.M. – Anonymous Truck

Foxy had woken up once or twice during the night, still not used to being able to control his activation or deactivation. Still, he didn't finish his thought from earlier, just letting out a few gasps, and then falling asleep again.

It was creepy, yes, but not enough to make Chica demand escort out of the room. She just hoped he wouldn't go psycho and try to gouge her eyeballs out with a hook. That would probably be painful.

She missed Freddy, and wondered what the two were doing while she was out.

Saturday, 6:27 P.M. – Anonymous Truck

Finally, the truck completely stopped. It was the first time she had felt complete stillness in what felt like a week, though she really couldn't tell. Foxy was becoming more and more conscious, occasionally saying full sentences, but still keeping everyone in the dark as to his omen.

She eyed the camera suspiciously. It wasn't panning the room, which it normally did, so that probably meant it wasn't on. Still, better not take chances and attempt to break free.

A creak of rusty metal painfully caught her attention, as Foxy had opened his mouth to speak. His massive teeth hung in plain sight, eyepatch flipped upwards, eyes completely dead. Obviously, she was hallucinating, as she saw his eyes flash black occasionally.

"Beware ye, lass; our captor be up ta mischief." He spoke, pirate accent plain as day and night.  
"Beware ye… or die."

7:42 P.M. – Anonymous Truck

Chica was still on edge after Foxy's ominous comments. Even his silly pirate accent did nothing to lessen the impact, and in fact worsened it, leaving the room in a silent tension.

The door slid open, and the masked man paraded in, escorted by to men wielding shock sticks. The jester-masked captor of the two (at least, as far as she could figure he was) slid forward, barely using his feet, before ordering her unbounded.

She felt freedom of her hands and feet. First thing she did was punch one of them in the chest, then attempt to strangle him to death.  
A burning sensation spread up her spinal column as hundreds of volts ran through her, locking everything up. The henchman's death was inevitable, but Chica was now frozen in position – the most she could do was watch.

Watch as a knife was brought to her hands, slashing through the soft exoskeleton, and eventually cutting through the endoskeleton. One of them was detached from her arms, and then the other, leaving a small tangle of wires at the stumpy remnants.

Any and all electricity that ran through the knife was relished by the purple joker, like the masochistic psychopath he was.

That knife was brought up to her beak, and she felt a sharp sensation this time, as she was unlocking herself slowly. The sharp sensation spread, then consisted, even after the knife left the jaw and continued to the other one.

The same pain spread across her entire jawline as she felt its suspenders snap. Her beak was disabled, her hands cut off.

It felt horrible as she collapsed in a heap to the floor, consciousness slowly fading.

* * *

**Whoo! Got this done. One more chapter to go, people! Promise to make the finale long as all bloody hell.**

**So, you people refuse to review my story, which makes me sad... Review. Make me happy again. (maybe it'll get the next chapter out faster...?)**

**Though, we currently do have over a thousand views in this month alone. HIGH FIVES, PEOPLE!**

**Also! I am taking requests for story ideas! So, if you want a certain (non-lemon) fiction done by me, PM me your idea, and I'll do my best.**

**Thank you everyone that has kept with this story, and I will see everyone next chapter.**

**Au revoir, téléspectateurs.  
-LonlyEverman**


	10. Last Hurrah

**Warning: gore ahead. Just a friendly reminder from moi, there is some gore in this story.**

**See ya at the end.**

**Oh, by the way, what is directly below this was just invented off of the top of my head. If the song lyrics match any published song, no plagiarism intended. **

**Also, it would make me psychic.**

* * *

Life is sweet  
So bittersweet  
It's up to you to sweep  
Me of my feet  
We live a life  
A life so short  
We wonder why…"

A hand reached up and turned off the radio, sighing as it did. The music wasn't that good, and it was the only actual song currently on. The figure beside him twitched, letting off a spark, which caused him some worry, but not enough to interfere with his driving.

He never asked what was going on inside the corporation he worked for. He just did his work relatively well, and got enough money to feed himself and keep a roof over his head during the night. But what was going on recently began to make him question things.

They promised him that anything that he did wrong wouldn't be found out – that didn't assure him much when he blew someone's brains out. That still haunted him, which isn't that impressive, as it was just yesterday, but…

Strict orders were given for today. Drive the truck with the cargo over to the pizzeria. Go unload the cargo, and bring back some. It seemed simple, and it was. The man just hoped the cargo wasn't anything illegal, like drugs or weapons, stuff like that. Though, he was known for being nervous and paranoid most of the time, so it wasn't an abnormality in his personality. Nothing truly alarming.

The thought of illegal cargo still persisted anyways. He was seriously beginning to doubt them, especially with that psychopathic harlequin they were lugging around. Wasn't pretty, what he had heard that man had done; murdered children time and time again, in painful ways. One he stabbed through the head. Another, he had cut the jaw tendons of, and then removed the hands of. Horrible ways to go.

The man slowed down the truck, gulping as he pulled up to the building.  
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Sunday, 8:07 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy woke up sitting beside Bonnie, as he had done multiple times before. This time, however, it didn't cause any concern or panic inside of him; no, it had actually warmed his heart. There was no doubt about it, no fleeting thought to scare away the notion; he loved Bonnie, as much as it shocked him to say so. There was hope she returned his feelings.

They were sitting on the stage. Water was hammering down on the roof. As he sighed and shuffled forwards to a window, he saw a familiar vehicle parked in their driveway.

A man dismounted the truck, calling something out. Then the storage latched onto the truck opened up, and a ramp slid out. Two men came out of it, carrying boxes, and approaching the building.

Freddy growled as he watched them enter, glancing at Freddy unperturbedly, as if the bear didn't exist. The two set two boxes down, and then another entered with one final box. Each one was labeled, but it was too far away to make out.

8:29 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

The truck and the men had left, leaving Freddy alone with Bonnie and the crates. He heard some rustling from beside him as Bonnie opened her dim eyes, still bandaged up at her head area, after what Goldie had done. That stirred up some stale emotions, but it wasn't good to dwell on the past.

"Hey, Freddy… What's going on?" She murmured, gaze planted firmly on him.  
Freddy grumbled in reply, giving a stiff shrug. "Some people unloaded five crates from a truck. That's about all I know of the situation."  
Bonnie sighed, head bobbing slightly in a halfhearted nod.  
"Well, then, Bonnie, I'm going back to sleep."  
"Okay… me too."

8:32 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy felt good.

He busted through a door, smiling. Five children were in front of him, sitting there, obviously bored. Nodding, he stretched, sighing contently.

Then he felt his limbs' controls being jerked from him. His left arm slowly began to rip his right arm's exoskeleton off. Then the endoskeleton arm proceeded to do the same to the left one. Slowly, both arms ripped all of the endoskeleton pieces off, tossing them into the corner, on a chair.

Then, the left arm held a knife, glinting menacingly. His legs jerked forward, marching towards one child – a small red-headed boy of ten, wearing an eyepatch and a bandage to cover up his missing left hand.

The knife bore down upon the boy, whom raised his arm in defense. It sliced off a good portion of his skin, and it bled. Then, Freddy's bare right arm shot forward, grabbing the child by the neck; his left arm clenched the knife tightly, and stabbed it straight through its poor heart.

Then he moved on to the next child, whom had fainted. It was a she, around the same age, wearing purple clothing. The endoskeleton – he was no longer technically a bear – felt a grin alight its face, as he reached down and began slicing the child's in turn. He ended its pain with another stab through the heart.

Then on to the next child – another boy, with bright blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes. Nothing really stood out about him, so the murderous endoskeleton decided to simply remove his ear before dealing the killing blow, which he did quite quickly. However, this child kicked the endoskeleton in the leg, causing it to crumple down. The knife slipped, and struck the child in the eye. That somehow killed the boy – the knife was probably long enough to hit the brain.

Then the Freddy endoskeleton moved on to the next child, another blonde, but this time a female. Her, he cut the hands off of, then sliced the jaw tendons, before piercing yet another heart.

The knife suddenly spun in the air, landing in his palm, before he reached back and threw it. His vision blacked out as the knife struck the last child, hitting the brain. Last thing he heard was a thud as its corpse fell to the ground, the blood-covered ground.

8:49 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

He woke up with a sudden jolt of motion, enough to shake Bonnie to consciousness. She shot her hand out to grab his shoulder, holding on so as not to fall off the stage.

Freddy grabbed her hand, apologizing with rushed breath. His endoskeleton was completely on. Everything felt attached, there wasn't a knife, his knee only barely ached, and he couldn't smell the sharp scent of blood.

"W-w-what's going on?" Bonnie stuttered madly, still suffering from the wound in her head, but also lethargic from waking up like that.  
"Nothing. Nothing, Bonnie…"  
He felt her maroon gaze burning into his skin. She knew he was lying, but didn't persist.

"I'm sorry… So, so sorry."

9:32 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy was walking alone through the empty halls. Goldie was gone, as far as he could tell. That was good. His breath was still shaky after the nightmare he had earlier. That still sent shivers down his robotic spine.

Bonnie was asleep. He had been careful not to wake her when he left to roam.

Light filtered in through the windows, causing him to wince as it struck his eyes. Then it was gone, as a cloud passed over, raining down bullets at extreme speeds. Freddy let out another shaky breath as he turned the corner, only taking a quick glance at the exit sign.

If only.

9:41 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Freddy was still roaming, hands at opposing shoulders to warm him up. He was about to turn another corner, begin to loop around back to the stage, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Freddy, what's going on?" Came the voice of Bonnie, quiet under the torrential downpour outside. "And don't say nothing. I know something's up."

Freddy rotated his head, looking at Bonnie with a forlorn gaze. "Well, if you must know, then come. I will tell you on the way."

10:16 A.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

They sat on the stage, Freddy done explaining his nightmare, like Bonnie was his concerned mother. She was contemplating this, deep in thought, trying to understand his frightening account of the dream.

"I don't know what it means, but I do know it isn't real. You wouldn't really to that."  
Freddy nodded, grimacing with a gulp and a huff.

"I also think it isn't a good idea to sleep anymore." She chuckled, turning her head to look at Freddy with a smile.  
Freddy attempted to smile back, but only ended up furrowing his brow, giving a weak upwards spin of the corner of his mouth.

11:07 A.M. – Elsewhere

"So, they are packed up and in place, yes?" The harlequin asked, twirling the knife in his gloved hands.

"Of course, sir." Came the reply of the nervous worker, standing uneasily in this man's presence.

"Good. Go, take a walk, see if you can find any additions to the new place."  
His tone didn't match his mask. One was smiling, the other was awaiting something patiently.

"Yes sir."

11:09 A.M. – Elsewhere

The nervous man quickly made his way through the near empty streets, holding an umbrella above his head. He could feel the handgun in his back pocket, which didn't help him at all. The first bench he saw, he immediately rushed to, sitting down.  
"Good day." Came the voice of someone beside him.  
The nervous man nodded in response, gulping down air.  
"You don't seem well. Do you need a pill?"  
This time, he shook his head, trying to get out the words 'I'm fine'. The words didn't leave his mouth, as he had leaned back, trying to calm himself. It was very stressful… He had a serious decision to make.  
"Well, then, here comes the bus. Have a nice day, my friend."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other man get on the bus. In the bus mirror, he caught a glimpse of the man's face, and he saw pitch black eyes. Blinking once, they were gone, replaced with warm green ones.

The nervous man took another huff before passing out. It was too much.

1:28 P.M. – Bench

"Hey, you."  
The nervous man heard a voice from above him. His eyelids slid open and he saw a man holding an umbrella, chewing gum.  
"Get up from my seat." The voice called again.  
The nervous man shook his head lightly, taking in two breaths.  
"I said, get up from my seat."  
Those were the last words that man spoke, as he now had a bullet through his lungs and heart.

The nervous man sat up, allowed the idiot to fall forwards on the bench, and then left in a hurry, wanting to get as far away as possible.

He found himself walking alone, for once. The rain hammered his umbrella down like a nail, and the wind tugged at it, whistling by his ears. The nervous man was getting overly stressed; his heart was pumping, he was gulping every few seconds, and he was hyperventilating. This was the second time he had shot someone in a weekend. That wasn't good.

His gaze drifted over to a building on his right for a split second. It was a shop selling animatronic puppets. He remembered what his boss had said for him to do, and he nodded. Something to take his mind off of other things.

2:36 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

The rain was slowing down, beginning to hit the building at a much steadier rate. Freddy's gaze had drifted outside, looking at the busy roads. Even on Sundays it was busy. A car had pulled up in the driveway, and one of the men from before entered the building, carrying a limp figure in his hands.

The door slid inwards as he walked in, carrying whatever the thing was carefully. He lay it on the boxes, before glancing nervously in Freddy's direction, head bobbing in obvious… something. Not fear or anxiety. Something else.

The nervous man stood there, uneasily creeping away from what he had set down. He could swear that animatronic was watching him… As soon as he was out of sight, he shot off, driving away as fast as he could in the car.

**FINALE**

7:56 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Thunder shook the building. Freddy was sitting by the window, using a chair he had pulled up. Bonnie was sitting beside him, leaning forward.  
"You've been sitting here all day, Freddy. What's wrong?"  
"Something's going to happen today. I just know it."

And he wasn't lying.

A car pulled up in the driveway. It was coloured a dim red, and the man behind the wheel was disguised in a robe and a black mask, looking almost like a reaper with his hood pulled up. The man stepped out of his car, taking careful steps towards the pizzeria doors.

The doors burst open, allowing huge gusts and bursts of rain to sweep in, beginning to soak the floor. The robed man closed those doors after a while, looking completely soaked.

Both of them had frozen. Maybe it was out of fear. Maybe it was just their protocols. But they had frozen, and were watching this stranger carefully.

They also failed to notice one more robed man get out of the truck, approaching the pizzeria, but stopping beside the doors.

"Well, well, well." Came the voice of the first reaper-like figure. "Not much has changed about this place, has it? Well… two of you are missing, the office looks closed up, and it stinks, but that's about it."

Freddy didn't blink. His eyes, seemingly unmoving, were meticulously watching every move this stranger made.

"Oh, come on, you two. You can move."

Neither of them did.

"Fine, then, be that way."

The robed man took two more steps forward, causing a growl to come from Freddy's throat.

"Ah, there it is."

He dared to take two more steps forward. The intensity of the growl only rose.

"I see how it is, then." The man clapped, and the door swung open, much to the two animatronics' surprise, and in stepped the second robed figure.

"Attack.

8:03 P.M. – Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

As his master's call resounded through the room, the second figure had no choice but to leap forward, rocketing towards the two like a grim missile.

The bear grabbed Bonnie and pulled her to the side, them just missing the outstretched hands of this secondary offender. Freddy, in turn, launched two punches at this new figure, both of them landing in its chest.

As the two hits landed, the figure grabbed Freddy's arm, and attempted to toss him into the window, which succeeded.

Bonnie impulsively jumped at their robed attacker in an attempt grab his shoulders and choke him.

The bunny's sudden weight on its shoulders knocked the breath out of it, but before she could get a grip around its neck, it turned and rammed her into the wall, stunning him and Bonnie in quick succession.

Freddy took this opportunity to punch the attacker in the face. It landed, and the impact broke its mask and launched its head back, revealing none other than a yellow endoskeleton bear head.

Before Freddy had time to process that information, he felt a knife cut through his endoskeleton's chestpiece, then be pulled out and lodged into his head.

The sound of echoing laughter filled the room, coming from the first robed figure who had stabbed Freddy. He pulled his mask back, and revealed a purple mask, twisted in a cruel smile.

Bonnie watched in despair as the knife was pulled out, and Freddy hit the floor with a sickening thud. Her shock didn't last long, though, as she felt the knife hit her torso.

"Maybe if you had been less suspicious, less hesitant to act and move, your death would be quicker." The figure cackled, crouching down by Bonnie to pull out his knife. "Goldie, go to the car."

She saw Freddy breathing heavily, eyes flickering from blue and white to black. His gaze landed on Bonnie, and with an outstretched arm, he murmured something. Three words that went unheard over the glee of this man's laughter.

"Oh well. It's more fun this way."

She felt the knife plant itself in her eye, launched by the cruel harlequin's shuddering hands.

"Here's a fun fact for you two: when an animatronic is 'dying', if it can be considered that, its eyes flash pitch black, with one last speck of light in the center. The animatronic's gaze slowly shuts down in turn, dimming the scene until – nothing."

The words spoken by the man slowly sank in. That made sense… She honestly didn't know this. It made sense, though, why her vision was dimming.

"My condolences on your loss, by the way. Hope you weren't needing that bear. A shame, really, that he didn't tell you."

"Tell… me… what?"

The man reached down and grabbed Bonnie by the neck, pulling her up with surprising force.

"He knew Sunday was your last day being active. He simply didn't know the means of your deactivation, or the precise time of the event. Just that today was your last day… alive."

With her one good remaining eye, she saw the knife raise to her neck, and then she stopped feeling anything and everything.

* * *

**Hope you weren't expecting a happy ending from me. Ever.**

**And it's...over. Chapter name is correct. Well then... I'm actually kind of glad, but simultaneously really, really sad.**

**A thank you to all four of those who reviewed the story for your support. I'm glad I could keep you entertained through these 13,000-ish words (which is the most I've ever written, by the way). I hope to continue to entertain you people in the future.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**

**Big thanks to RollieMcfly27 for writing your Fronnie story (SORRY! I FORGOT THE NAME). It was absolutely amazing, and inspired meto write this. Dankescheune, also, for including me in your list, as I stated in my second review.**

**With that out of the way, I hope you'll favourite/follow the story (and me), share this with your friends, write a review, and maybe even message me for future story ideas.**

**A last goodbye until next time, my faithful téléspectateurs.  
-LonlyEverman**

**(P.S: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)**


	11. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"I enjoyed that." The masked man snickered, referring to what he had just done.  
"You think it was too much? I mean, cutting off her face and arm." The clipboard man inquired, scribbling something down.  
"Nonsense. Now, get these idiots in the boxes for shipping to the next location."  
"But, sir… Why would we need these for the next location at all?"

The harlequin turned, and for a second, the clipboard man swore his mask changed from a huge, psychotic grin to an unimpressed sneer.  
"Spare parts and target practice. Now do as I said. Activate the puppet to help you."  
"Sir."

The puppet in question sat, limp form propped up against the box.  
He was always watching.  
He was always there.  
Whether it was physically or spiritually he followed.

And he was just getting started with his work.

Monday, December 4th, 5:03 P.M. 1986 – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

The party was ongoing, a constant children's chaotic cacophony. The two animatronics on stage could barely stand it. Their audio receptors would fail soon, if this kept up.  
"I think Chica had the right idea, going back there." The blue one sighed, looking at a door, labeled 'Parts and Service'.  
"Possibly. If you want, dear, you could go back there." The brown one replied, scooting up to the female.  
"No. I'll stay. With you."

But behind the door is where attention was turned.

Inside sat six animatronics. A young, yellow chicken, looking abstract in the clutter of broken animatronics, despairedly lying beside a blue monkey, who was missing an arm, looking savagely bent and ripped up.  
Then there was a red fox, sitting there, looking almost undamaged to the naked eye. Beside him, another yellow chicken, similar to the mourning one, but missing hands, and with a mangled beak.  
Last, but not least, in the corner of the room, sat a brown bear, eyes black and dead, and a destroyed lavender rabbit, missing a face and an arm.

And in the rabbit's missing facial area blinked two red lights, sparked by signs of love.


	12. Final Note

**Eugh, I'm back here, aren't I...**  
**Hmm? Wha? Oh, yeah.**  
**LISTEN UP, YA GODDAMN SONS O' BITCHES! I have an amazing plot to get more views on my stories, and I'm using it as you're reading this. However, I will not share the fundamentals for this plan, so... Fazbear with me on this one, kay?**  
**SINCE my stories haven't been getting many reads or reviews, I am going to advertise the sequel (if you haven't already seen it around) to this story. Yes, somehow I managed to make a sequel out of the mess that was the ending of this story, but... whatever.**  
**This sequel ties in to the fan-universe that my FNaFanfics are located in (aka the 'AHWSH' universe). These fanfictions, as of now, are _'_****_A Heart We Shouldn't Have'_ (the one you're reading), _'Hopeless'_ (which I recommend checking out, as it sets up some plot for the sequel), and '_A Heart We Shouldn't Share.'_ Yes, the latter of them is the currently publishes sequel.**

**Couple of warnings for the sequel: if you haven't read Hopeless, then the whole Toy Chica situation won't make much sense. Also, it takes place in FNaF 2. Finally. It does start off slowly, and the chapters near the beginning are short, but that's just because I'm getting back in the mood of that universe.**  
**So, to recap: Go check out my other FNaF stories (the names are above)**  
**See you spectateurs later! **

**LonlyEverman**  
**(P.S.:**  
**p style="text-align: center;"strongI do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, or 3. Any views in my stories are not my actual views of the Five Nights at Freddy's universe, its characters, or Scott Cawthon, nor am I affiliated with Mr. Cawthon in any way. All rights reserved to Scott Cawthon's franchise, whatever it's called.)**


End file.
